


Dragon(born) Quest

by UltimateSin



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Big Cocks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Male Dragonborn, Everyone Is Gay, Futanari, Futanari Fucks Male, Futanari with Male, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Most women have a cock, Other, Porn With Plot, Seriously the guy loves to be fucked, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort of Porn with Plot (more porn less plot)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSin/pseuds/UltimateSin
Summary: Forget the quest to find Alduin and saving the world. This Dragonborn was on a quest for one thing only. Cock. And in the land of Skyrim, he would find plenty of it. Skyrim, the land where men loved men, many of the women had a cock and loved men, and the Dragonborn wanted nothing more than being fucked by both. He might end up saving the world once he's satisfied...A tale as old as time itself.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Helvard (Elder Scrolls), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Idolaf Battle-Born, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Male Character(s), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Valdr (Elder Scrolls), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Valga Vinicia
Kudos: 14





	1. Exiled

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a full blown story. As I'm re-uploading a story with a generally gay Male Shepard, that is the original work of another author, I figured writing a story of my own with a generally gay Dragonborn could prove interesting.

I knew my life was in the shit when the door burst open and I heard a booming voice shout, “What the fuck are you doing, Ragnar?”

The question brought what I was doing to a halt though I felt like retorting sarcastically with something like ‘Fucking him in the arse, what does it look like?’. I guess it was a rather compromising position I’d been found in. My hand on the back of his neck. His arse raised in the air. My thick cock buried in that tight little arse of my lover. I’m sure it had been the noise we’d been making that attracted attention. We’d been taking more and more risks lately.

But the most compromising part was that I was fucking Lucius, the only son of the Count of Bruma and therefore his only heir. Same sex relationships were accepted by everyone… except the nobility in certain circumstances, where a son was expected to marry and provide children to ensure the line of succession continued. At the very least, he should not be caught having his arse fucked by one of his guards, who was also his best friend.

“On your feet, Ragnar. Master Lucius, are you okay?”

“Of course I’m fucking okay. You’ve just stopped what was a very enjoyable time.”

“I’m sorry, Master Lucius, but…” I knew the guard talking. They were the count’s personal protection detail. “Ragnar, you are under arrest. Orders of the Count of Bruma. If you try and resist…”

I pulled out of Lucius, all eyes going to my hard and thick, oil and cum covered cock, considering I’d already left one load inside him. Lucius sat up and tried to argue, but he was powerless in the face of orders from his father. He was covered by a cloak and led away first, leaving me in the storeroom with three others. “Going to beat me now?” I wondered.

“No, Ragnar. You’ll be marched to jail. The count will see you tomorrow morning after breakfast. He’s not blind nor stupid. He’s aware of what’s been going on. Come on, follow me.”

I was at least allowed to dress first before I was marched out through the barracks and towards the castle, eventually walking down the steps into the dungeon itself. The guard captain took one look at me and shook his head. He didn’t even know what I got up to most of the time. It had been a well-kept secret, but Lucius had suspected his father was aware something was up. And considering how brazen we had become, I guess the thrill of being caught was always going to bite us in the end.

Led towards the cells, there was only one other cell occupied as I was gently pushed into an open one. “So what are the charges?” I wondered.

The guard in charge gestured for the others to leave as he closed the door. “Look, Ragnar, no-one has been blind to what’s gone on. And all of us have turned a blind eye as it’s none of our business. But… the count has it all figured out and, as I’m sure you’ve gathered, doesn’t approve. He’s been pulling out all sorts of old rules and bylaws. First major one is rape. Looking at death for that one. Sodomy is another. Kidnapping. Torture. Sexual deviancy. The list goes on.”

“Despite the fact even Lucius himself…”

“Doesn’t matter. You know that well enough, Ragnar. Count’s word is law. I’d get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow.”

I did as he suggested. I probably should have been more worried than I was, but I didn’t think the count would want me executed just for fucking his son. Though if he did lay all those charges at my feet, the fact we were caught in the act. I held out hope Lucius would at least speak up for me, but I had a feeling anything he said would fall on deaf ears.

Woken at dawn the next morning, I was given a meagre breakfast before I was marched to main hall of Castle Bruma. Thankfully there wasn’t a crowd of watchers. The count sat in his throne, while off to either side were his advisors. My mother was off to one side as well, already crying. I was surprised that Lucius was actually present. I figured he would have been hidden away.

“How long have you been fucking my son, Ragnar?” the count asked.

“Want the whole story, lord?”

“Part of me doesn’t, but go on. Tell me how you have influenced my son into accepting sodomy into his life.”

Lucius and I had been friends since we were children. After my father had died in service to the count, my mother and I were taken in like any family would be when a life was sacrificed in service to the Empire. We became firm friends from a young age. I was a Nord, he was Cyrodiilian. Once we hit puberty and our bodies started to develop, we noticed over time that our attraction wasn’t to girls, it was to each other.

It started out awkwardly, as one could imagine. As most of our friends were out courting girls, Lucius and I would sneak off together. That first kiss we shared just felt right, and kissing obviously developed from there. First it was masturbation in front of each other, leading to masturbating each other. Taking his cock in my hand for the first time was very exciting. As we continued to get old, taller, broader, and underwent training, we certainly developed into perfect male specimens.

That first blowjob was always going to be a little awkward, as we were virgins and didn’t really know. Many of our friends had already had sex with girls but we were not exactly clued up. But we slowly figured it out, eventually learning that sucking each other at the same time was a whole lot of fun. That was also how we developed our taste for cum, spitting the first couple of times as we learned it could be an acquired taste. But a little research and a subtle change of diet helped that.

When it came to actually having sex, we knew the theory but putting it into practice was something else. We knew of a few men around town with similar tastes, finding one in a tavern one evening. Explaining what we wanted to do, he told us the basics, how we should prepare and definitely not just stick one’s cock in the other’s arse. “The most important thing is oil, my friends. Here, I’ll write down a list of ingredients so you can make your own. It’s rather easy and is just perfect for what you want to do. Apply it liberally to both arsehole and cock, and once you’re otherwise ready, take your time but, in the end, you’ll want it again and again.”

We thanked and set out next day to gather what we needed, returning and making an enormous batch. Sharing a glance, we agreed we might end up having a lot of sex.

We did. That first time was something else entirely. It was by no means perfect but it went better than either of us expected. Lucius admitted he had wanted to fuck me for a long time now. We were similar height, I was perhaps broader, but I’d say he was definitely the more attractive of us. While he wanted to fuck me, being fucked didn’t bother me at all. If Lucius was the one, I couldn’t think of anyone better.

I learned rather quickly I loved being the bottom. The feeling of his thick cock sliding inside me that first time… No surprise both of us enjoyed an orgasm rather quickly, but we were young and capable of staying hard, and we spent that first night just enjoying each other. Being on my knees and leaning forward with him behind me felt great, but when he flipped me onto my back and fucked me that way, meaning we could make out as we did so, that was when we made love for the first time.

Never said those words, though. We definitely felt that for each other, but we also knew who Lucius was in the grand scheme. Because he would be the Count of Bruma one day, the only way it would work is if it carried on in secret. Or, one day, it would simply have to end.

After that first time, we fucked at any opportunity. Aware I loved being fucked, and he loved fucking me, that’s how it usually went, but he wanted to give it a try, and that first time sliding my cock inside him was equally as special. Letting me know I had a big cock was always nice to hear, and I think he enjoyed being fucked as much as I did.

That carried on for longer than a couple of years. And as we started to experiment and try new things, Lucius started to care less and less about his responsibilities, wanting to enjoy his life and his time with me. When he started suggesting we take chances, I’ll admit to finding the idea rather thrilling. How we were never caught at times, I’ll never know. He snuck me up into his quarters more than enough we should have been caught red-handed, but I had a feeling he had stewards who looked out for him. But fucking around the castle was certainly a thrill, particularly as, half the time, he was begging me to fuck him instead.

Of course, all good things generally come to an end, and that day in the storeroom was simply one time too many.

Having finished telling my tale of our affair, I looked at Lucius and smiled. “I love you, you big dolt. Should have told you a long time ago.”

“You can’t execute him!” Lucius cried, “I love him too!”

The count turned to his son. “You will marry a woman and provide an heir for this throne. No son of mine will turn his back on his responsibilities because he enjoys being sodomised.”

“Actually, he fucked me more often than not,” I added, injecting a little humour that obvious fell flat. “Your son has a great, thick cock that I love deep in my arse.” Lucius glanced at me, his cheeks bright red. I always told him how great his cock felt inside me, but I guess telling his father was a tad embarrassing.

“What you enjoy isn’t my problem, Ragnar. What is a problem is that I can’t have you around my son anymore. He begged for your life last night, and continued over breakfast this morning. I was going to give you an option, but that would be foolish, so instead I will just give you my judgement. You will be marched out of here to collect your belongings, whatever you can carry. After that, you will be marched to the gates. From there, you will march north to the border and cross it into Skyrim. You are hereby exiled, not only from Bruma but all of Cyrodiil. I shall have it written that you can never return. If you are found within these borders, you will be returned here for immediate execution.”

“You can’t do that!” Lucius shouted.

“I am the Count of Bruma and my word is law, Lucius!” his father thundered, slamming his fist on the arm of his throne. “Ragnar Shield-Splitter, you have one hour to depart this city. Your progress to the border will be monitored and I expect you to cross the border within the next three days. Most adventurers can cross the mountain pass within that time. You’re a young man, fit as a fiddle. I’m sure you won’t find it too taxing.” He waved a dismissive hand. “You may go, and go quietly. Your mother may escort you home and then to the gates.”

Mother followed me in floods of tears. As soon as we were outside, I hugged her tightly. She knew I’d been in love with him, but had never thought the count would react in such a manner. “It’s okay, mother. Guess I get to go on that adventure I always talked about. Only difference is that it’ll be alone.”

“Lucius will figure out a way.”

“Hope so. Otherwise, guess I’ll just have to move on eventually. Shame, he was a great fuck.”

Mother leaned back and playfully slapped my chest. “Language, Ragnar.”

I packed my few belongings, dressed myself in armour, before grabbing my sword and shield. Heading outside, I made sure to take one last look around as I walked towards the gates. Word has spread quickly, as there was a small crowd waiting, all of them old friends and fellow guards. I found my hand shaken and back slapped, many saying how sorry they were, but the decision of the count couldn’t be challenged.

With a deep breath, I crossed the threshold as I passed through the gates, turning and offering one final wave before I walked to the main road and turned north.

Thankfully the road north was clear, the mountain pass not as treacherous as I thought it would be, and I ended up climbing and descending the mountain rather quickly. I knew I was at the border when approaching a gatehouse, the gates themselves shut. There were a trio of guards almost half asleep on duty, only waking when I knocked politely on the gate, asking them to open up.

“Picking a bad time to visit, stranger,” one of them stated.

“Why is that?”

“Not heard about the civil war?”

“I have but I thought the Empire was handling it?”

“Not that easily, I’m afraid. What brings you to Skyrim? Returning civilian?”

“No, I’m from Bruma. Long story but I thought I’d find fortune and glory in Skyrim.” I didn’t particularly want to explain I was exiled for fucking the son of the Count of Bruma. Thankfully, the gates were opened, the guards wishing me luck, and I followed the road north, following signs for a town called Falkreath.

Compared to Bruma, which was snowbound for much of the year due to its position near the mountains, Falkreath was set within a forest, green as far as the eye could see. The town itself seemed rather peaceful, mostly wooden building, the largest building being the longhouse, which was the home of the local lord, or jarl.

Heading into the local tavern, Dead Man’s Drink, it was rather empty, a woman sweeping the floor and another behind the counter. Taking a seat, I asked if there was a room available. There was, so I paid a few septims for that, and also ordered a tankard. I’d had time to think while walking and it slowly dawned on me that I was somewhere completely foreign, even though I was a Nord myself.

“Haven’t seen you around here before,” the lady stated.

“Aye, just crossed the border from Cyrodiil.”

“What made you want to come here?” I couldn’t help sigh. “Long story?”

“Aye. Long and complicated.”

“I’m not going anywhere if you need an ear. What’s your name?”

“Ragnar. Yours?”

“Valga. Originally from Cyrodiil myself, though left a long time ago now. So, what’s your long story?”

I drank a few tankards, enjoyed a simple but filling meal, and explained nearly everything. Must have talked at least a couple of hours as by the time I was done, we were the only two remaining. “I’ll be honest about another thing. This is the longest I’ve gone without sex in quite a while. Lucius and I made time for each other at least twice a day, even if it was only a quick blowjob or something.”

“You ever been with anyone else?”

“No. We did talk about it as we knew there was a chance this could always happen, but we enjoyed each other so figured why ruin what was a good thing.”

Valga leaned on the bench. “What do you like?” she asked quietly.

“Honest truth?” She nodded. “I loved it when he fucked me. Don’t get me wrong, sucking his cock was just as great, but the feeling of his cock sliding inside my arse just to start, then slowly thrusting away, building up the rhythm until he was just pounding me. So many times I would cum… er…”

“Go on.”

Raising my eyebrows, I continued. “I could cum without touching my cock. Loved it when I was on my knees, leaning forward with my head on a pillow, or just the ground, feeling his hands all over my back, or he’d reach forward and grab my shoulders. That’s when he really started to pump me. Of course, sometimes I’d be on my back and seeing his cock slide into me continuously was such a turn on. And he had such a great dick, as I said. Loved it when he came inside me.”

“You ever ride him?” she asked quietly.

“Occasionally, but I preferred him being in control.” I looked myself up and down. “Guess I don’t come across as someone like that, eh?”

“Not often a specimen such as yourself, no. But, then again, we all have our surprises and secrets.” She paused before asking, “Feeling a little lonely?”

I couldn’t help smirk. “Um… yeah, I guess.”

“Want some company?”

Now I chuckled. “Valga, I’m sure…”

“Before you knock back the offer, perhaps I need to tell or maybe just show you a secret of my own. Give me a couple of minutes, then follow me into my bedroom over there. I think you might be pleasantly surprised.”

As I watched walk to her room, I did wonder what she could mean. I mean, I hadn’t ever really been attracted to a woman before. Sure, I found plenty of women beautiful but I’d never really felt any urge to be intimate with a woman. Considering how I was feeling, though, while I probably wouldn’t want to give up men, as I knew what I liked, enjoying my first time with a woman then and there wasn’t unappealing at all.

Draining my tankard, I stood up and swayed slightly, thankful I hadn’t been pounding the drinks, otherwise I’d have fallen over. Walking into the bedroom, what greeted me on the bed was not exactly what I expected. Valga had beautiful bronzed skin, a pair of breasts on her chest that made me grin, as I hadn’t seen a pair of breasts in a long time, a rather toned body, and a great pair of legs.

But what rested between her legs was the biggest cock I’d ever seen. Much bigger than mine or Lucius, and I hadn’t seen anything similar in the bathhouse or sauna in Bruma. “Holy shit,” I murmured.

“Like what you see, baby?” she asked softly.

“Um… stupid question, but how…”

That made her giggle. “You don’t know, do you?” I shook my head. She patted the bed and I sat down next to her, unable to stop myself gawping at her cock. “You’ve not heard of our kind before? Futanari?”

“I always thought it was a myth, to be honest.”

“Oh, we exist, baby.” She paused and looked at my face. “Want to touch me?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

It was so thick, while I managed to get my hand around her shaft, a smaller man might have struggled. I had to get it a few gentle strokes, simply amazed. “How old are you, baby?”

“Twenty-one winters.”

“Oh, you’re still so young. I haven’t had anyone as young as yourself in a long time. Ragnar,” She made sure I met her eyes, “I found your story of your friend such a turn on in parts, I had to resist stroking myself while I listened. It sounds like you had a wonderful sex life.”

“We did.”

“But you’ve never been with anyone else, and as they say, variety is the spice of life. And as you’ve admitted you like being fucked, how would you like to spend the night with me?”

“Seriously?”

“Ragnar, I wouldn’t be lying back on my bed naked, with your hand currently wrapped around my cock, without being serious. But yes, baby, I am. Get your clothes off and we can have a little fun. Maybe you’d like to be fucked by my big cock?”

“Considering the past few days, I’d actually really like that, Valga.”

Stripped off, Valga stood up and couldn’t help run her hands all over my body. Even at a young age, I was definitely what would call one defined. Mother had often told me my father had been a physical specimen himself, and I guess it was just good genes from both parents. Being blonde haired, blue eyes, six foot something and a couple of hundred pounds… Always made Lucius chuckle when he made me his bitch when fucking me as it likely went completely against type. Not that Lucius had been much smaller than me anyway.

“On your knees, baby,” she whispered, and I immediately got down, her cock at around her head already. “Want to blow me, baby? Want to take my big cock in your mouth?”

“Definitely.”

Licking up her shaft earned a gasp, and I enjoyed just licking her thick cock. Then I surprised her by running my tongue down all the way to her balls, earning a grateful whispered as I gave them plenty f attention. “Your balls as massive,” I had to say.

“Full of cum, baby, that I want to leave in your mouth and arse tonight.”

After giving her balls attention, I moved back up her cock, licking her shaft until I’d coated it in spit, before teasing her head. That alone seemed enormous, looking up into her eyes as she looked down. “That’s it, baby, love looking down at your eyes already.”

I kept looking up as I opened my mouth and took the head of her cock in my mouth, using my tongue to tease it, earning another grateful gasp as I inserted a couple of inches. Slowly but surely, I took a little bit more, a little bit more in my mouth, using my right hand to gently fondle her balls, using my left hand to caress her shaft. “Oh baby,” she whispered, “I love what you’re doing.”

Meeting her eyes, I showed I was smiling as my head started to bob up and down on her cock. By the Eight, it felt wonderful in my mouth, so thick and it had a taste I already adored. And I definitely wanted to make her cum. Everything I was doing was certainly working. She loved how I fondled her balls. I’d done the same to Lucius every time I sucked his cock and he loved it. And I had no problem using my hand to stroke a cock while blowing. Sure, taking the entire length in my mouth was great, but it didn’t always work.

“Oh baby,” Vega whispered again, feeling her fingers run through my hair, “I’m gonna cum.”

I kept the head of her cock in my mouth as I stroked the rest of it while continuing to fondle her balls. That worked a charm as I soon felt the first spurt of her hot, thick cum in my mouth, immediately noticing a different taste and texture to Lucius. And she came in buckets, struggling to swallow it down, the surprise being that she asked me to keep some in my mouth.

She got down on her knees, keeping her fingers on the back of my head as she dragged me into for a kiss, opening her mouth, feeling her scoop up some of the cum I’d kept. She moaned as her tongue disappeared. All I could really feel was her cock pressing against me and her other hand on my arse, giving it a good squeeze. “I love tasting my cum,” she whispered, “I’m flexible enough to suck my own cock.”

“Really?”

“It is rather long, isn’t it?” I smiled as she said, “It took some training. I’ll masturbate so my head’s flat on the bed and my cock pointing at me. Cum on my face all the time. You ever taste yours?”

“Of course. Though certainly swallowed Lucius all the time, well whatever he didn’t leave in my arse.”

“Speaking of your arse,” she whispered, feeling her fingers start to tickle me, “I’m thinking I get you nice and ready because I really want to fuck you now. You definitely deserve a deep dicking after that blowjob. Want to be on your knees?”

I showed instead of telling, getting on her bed, leaning forward to rest my head on her pillow, raising my arse slightly. Valga was immediately behind me, lowering her mouth and wasting no time starting to use her mouth. Lucius had done the same for me before, but Valga had talent to burn. I was soon moaning loudly, feeling her hands spread my cheeks wide as she buried her tongue. “Holy fuck,” I groaned.

No idea how long she did that before I felt her rest her thick cock against me as she leaned over me to grab the bottle of oil. She got me nice and ready, enjoying her fingers inside me, before glancing back to see her lube up her thick cock, shaking my arse on her direction, earning a gentle but also a giggle. “You really want to be fucked, don’t you?”

“As I said, I love being fucked, Valga.”

Feeling her press the head of her cock at my tight arsehole, she caressed my back and arse to relax me, and I moaned loudly when she gently slid the head of her cock inside me. I groaned loudly as she waited a moment before gently sliding more inside me. Best. Feeling. Ever. She was so thick, it spread me nicely, feeling tingles immediately spread across my body.

“You have a tight arse, Ragnar,” she breathed, “A very tight arse.”

“Tailor made for thick cock.”

When I felt her groin press against me, I couldn’t help glance back to see I’d taken her entire length. She leaned forward and kissed me again, pressing me down into the bed as she got comfortable.

Then she fucked me.

I came within five minutes. I moaned, groaned and grunted the entire time. As she’d already cum, she fucked me for… divines only know how long. I won’t lie, there were points, taking such a thick cock as hard as she was fucking me, that were difficult. But I didn’t for a second think about asking her to stop. In fact, I only begged her to keep going it felt so good.

Having cum, I could just enjoy the sensation, feeling her change position every so often, feeling her almost pull all the way out at times before driving her cock back inside me. Despite cumming all over her bed, my cock remained rock hard. No surprise as her cock pressed into that special place Lucius and I had learned about once we started fucking, learning our orgasms were ten times better when that was involved.

“Oh baby, I’m loving your tight arse,” she moaned.

“I’m loving your cock, Valga. By Dibella…”

That made her giggle. “Dibella?”

“Lucius and I were certainly devotees considering what we got up to.”

I knew she was getting closer when I felt her move, hot breath in my ear. Same position that Lucius had always loved fucking me in when he was getting close. I felt ever so submissive that way, spreading my legs wider, really letting Valga drive her thick cock into me. I begged her to keep going as long as possible, bodies now streaming with sweat, no doubt starting to feel tired as we’d been fucking for ages.

“Oh baby, I’m so close,” she murmured.

“Cum in me. Please cum in me.”

She upped the thrusting incredibly those last couple of minutes. That’s when it did make me wince, but it was worth it. Feeling her cock practically throb before she start to cum deep inside me made me cum again. That was something that had never happened before. When she realised I was ejaculating again, she grew ever so excited, continuing to thrust into me until she was empty, leaving her thick cock buried as she rested on my back. Considering she was rather light, it wasn’t a problem.

“Baby, you were wonderful,” she whispered.

“Well, I can honestly say I haven’t been fucked like that before.” I couldn’t help chuckle. “Lucius who?”

“There are plenty of men who will take your fancy, Ragnar. Skyrim is full of warriors like yourself. Is that what you want?”

“Lucius was sort of like me, and I loved him. So… yeah, I guess.” She slowly pulled out as I rolled onto my back, keeping my legs spread as Valga rested on me, keeping her head raised. “So are there more like you?”

That made her smile. “You’re going to love Skyrim, Ragnar. It’s full of men who love to fuck men, and full of women with thick cocks who love to fuck men. Most see us as women… until they get us naked. You’d be surprised how open minded people are. There are females too, no cocks, but… I’m guessing they don’t interest you.”

“Not really because they can’t fuck me.”

“Skyrim will be your oyster, Ragnar. Men and futanari, and trust me, they’re all going to want to fuck you.” She gently pinched my cheek. “Sweetheart.” I actually blushed as she added, “Tried to grow a beard yet?”

“I have. Looks awful so I keep clean shaven, or at most a little stubble.”

“What are your plans?”

“I don’t know, to be honest. Because of the story I told you, I don’t know what to do next.”

“Well, don’t hurry the decision.”

I grinned. “Like me to stick around?”

“Ragnar, if you stick around, I’ll fuck you so often…”

I ended up staying a month. And she didn’t lie. I won’t say I was constantly fucked, but it was perhaps even more sex than I’d ever had in Bruma. But not only with Valga…


	2. Sauna

“Oh baby, I’ll never get tired of your tight arse,” she moaned.

I was on my back, legs spread wide and pulled back as far as possible, holding them with my hands. My arse was lifted slightly, watching as Valga’s thick cock pumped into me quickly. To my right was Helvard, the steward of the local jarl, who I’d met in the tavern during my stay, and we’d been enjoying the company of each other the past couple of weeks, Valga inviting him to join us that night. He was busy stroking his cock as I focused on the person to my left, Valdr, a local hunter, whose cock was currently in my mouth, as I’d talked with him within a couple of days of arriving, and Valga insisted I have some fun with him. He’d fucked me every couple of days since our first meeting.

“Impressive, Ragnar,” Valdr stated, “Not many can take a pounding from Valga.”

“He loves me ramming my cock into him, don’t you, baby?”

I made an approving noise as I continued sucking Valdr. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen me fucked by Valga, but the first time he’d been invited into the bedroom. Same with Helvard. There was a good reason, as I was leaving the next morning. I couldn’t just hang around Falkreath forever.

Valdr was soon moving his hips as my head bobbed up and down, and I knew he was probably getting close. Valga had already cum inside me but kept on going, not wanting to stop until she dropped from exhaustion. We’d spent nights where I was fucked for hours by her, so was used to it. “By Ysmir,” Valdr groaned, and I knew he was getting close.

“Aye, he’s got some talent,” Helvard stated, “I’ll probably cum in five minutes.”

Valdr couldn’t hang on forever, not with everything I was doing with lips and tongue, and I was soon rewarded with a few spurts of his hot, thick cum, eagerly swallowing it down as he groaned loudly. Valga chuckled to herself. “Yep, made that sound more than once as he’s sucked my cock.”

“By Ysmir, I haven’t cum that hard in…”

I immediately let go of his cock and swapped to Helvard. Within thirty seconds, he was trying to fuck my face, turned on as he was. While he was doing that, Valga continued to just fuck me, earning plenty of moans, but the days where I might have felt discomfort were long past. I now enjoyed every second of taking her thick cock.

“Fuck,” Helvard groaned, and I think his five minutes planned were going to be even less than that, “Fucking hell, Ragnar.”

“Aye, now you know how I felt,” Valdr murmured.

Helvard filled my mouth within a couple of minutes, and he sat back on his knees, same as Valdr, as I could concentrate on Valga. She removed my hands and placed hers at the back of my knees, bending them back even further, leaving me completely spread. I started to stroke my cock and lasted two minutes before I erupted all over myself, sighing with relief as I’d needed it, just focusing on Valga pounding my arse after that. In the position I was in, watching her cock slide in and out of me was almost mesmerising, a completely turn on. I’d loved the same position with Lucius, and nowadays had any lover I had do the same thing. Nothing hotter than watching a thick cock disappear inside my arse.

Valga adjusted again to really start driving her cock, and I knew she was getting close to cumming again. Valdr and Helvard could only watch in amazement at the fact I so willingly took it, but she’d been fucking me hard since the day we had met, and I don’t think a day had passed she hadn’t fucked me. We had agreed the day after that first time that I was on the rebound, and simply looking for something physical, though I think we at least liked each other quite a bit by now. As for Valdr and Helvard, that was purely sex. They were Nordic warriors, hard bodied, big cocks, ready and willing to fuck me within a few minutes to a couple of hours of meeting me. They knew I was leaving too, and while disappointed, understood my reasons.

Her cock throbbed as usual when she started to cum, burying it a last few times before she was finished, leaning down to give me a soft kiss, opening my mouth to accept her tongue, wrapping my legs around her at the same time. But she’d been fucking me so long, I’d managed to wear her out. Valdr and Helvard hadn’t fucked me yet, so my night wasn’t over yet, Valdr making sure I was turned over, arse in the air. Feeling his thick cock slide in me, he chuckled as he felt the cum sitting inside me, before leaning forward, making me moan. He fucked me hard the entire time, Helvard sitting in front of me, filling my mouth at the same time. Never had an opportunity to do that with Lucius, but I found a real love for taking a cock in both ends.

Both men agreed they wanted to cum at roughly the same time, so Helvard eventually moved, the pair swapping as they fucked me. Seeing my mouth was empty, I had Valga’s thick cock on offer again, hoping I might get one last creamy load before the night was done.

When Valdr gripped my shoulders, I knew the end was nigh for him, feeling him really start to drive his cock into me. I moaned into Valga’s cock filling my mouth, looking up to meet her eyes. “Yes, baby, I know you’re loving everything. Valga has made your last night very special.”

Valdr drove his cock into me and I felt him release a load deep inside me, resting on my back, feeling his chest rise and fall. “Fucking hell, Ragnar. I hope you visit as soon as you can.”

He pulled out, Helvard immediately inside me, hands at my hips as he pumped he just as hard. He perhaps last five minutes before I heard him groan and felt another load released deep in my arse. His hands rested on my back as he took a few deep breaths before he gave my arse a slap. “Definitely going to miss this tight little arse,” he said with humour.

That left Valga in my mouth, and I was surprised at how quickly she actually came, though I’d learned rather quickly she could cum in large amounts quite quickly. As usual, she asked me to save some for her, sitting up to kiss her, feeling her hard cock press into me as we made out. I admitted to her that I still found it a little weird kissing a woman, even with a cock, but she could see what I mean too.

The four of us headed out into the empty bar for a last drink together, eventually walking to Valdr and Helvard to the door. Helvard wasn’t one for kissing, our relationship based on nothing but sex, so I shook his hand. Valdr liked it a little more intimate, enjoying his tongue in my mouth before he wished me the best. That left me alone with Valga, as I had been most nights since arriving in Falkreath.

“He likes you. Valdr, I mean.”

“He’s a nice guy. Great fuck as well.”

Taking my hand, she led me back to her bedroom, where I’d spent most nights since arriving, lying together on the bed. It was weird when she cuddled into me, or at least it was at first, for a couple of reasons. One, I was used to sleeping with a man, and two, she usually cuddled into me having spent a couple of hours fucking my arse quite hard. The change in temperament was rather amusing.

I think she wanted to fuck me the next morning, one last time, but seemed to resist. I guess the night before had been a good way to end things between us. I dressed in my armour and packed my things, joining her at the bar for breakfast.

“Still thinking of joining the Companions?” she asked.

“Aye. No interest in being a town guard. I would have entered the service of the count back home but… never seemed to come to fruition. The idea of being a mercenary doesn’t bother me. Good way to make coin too.”

“You ever work for the Fighter’s Guild?”

“Aye, I worked for them alongside being a guard. It’s where I learned most of my skills. Guard duty is dull. Minor crimes at most.”

Finishing breakfast, she took my hand and led me to the door. The embrace between us was heartfelt, but she’d been right about one thing. She was just what I needed, but was definitely a rebound. “Good luck, Ragnar. And if you’re ever in Falkreath, be sure to stop by. Might have you behind the bar to suck my cock again.”

“That was rather naughty.”

“But a lot of fun. Good luck.”

“Thanks, Valga. Stay safe.”

I’d surveyed the local region, at least, having gone out hunting with Valdr a few times, and more than once we’d ended up enjoying a good fuck in the middle of a forest. No chance of being found, so clothes were thrown off and I ended up on the ground, a nice thick Nord cock being slammed into me. As those thoughts crossed my mind as I turned onto the road, following the sign for Whiterun, I did wonder what the future would bring. Hopefully quite a few more men to have fun with, as I was going to take Valga’s advice to heart. I was young, fit and healthy. The world was my oyster and Skyrim could provide many delectable delights. And if there were no men available, I could always choose futanari. I’d admitted to Valga that it was a little weird at first, as I’d never been with a women or futanari, but I enjoyed being fucked so much by her, and one or two others I was introduced to, that I would not say no to them either. She did as if I’d ever been interested in women, again stating they lacked a necessary appendage and had no interest in fucking them either.

The walk to Whiterun took most of the day, arriving in town after dusk. The guards were rather friendly, expecting to be stopped and questioned at the gates, but I was given a brief glance at most before wandering inside. It was certainly livelier than Falkreath, walking up towards the market square, traders still shouting out their bargains for the last few customers of the day. I headed straight for The Bannered Mare, figuring I could use a meal, drink and bed for the evening, while also asking about the Companions. Getting laid quickly wouldn’t be a bad idea either.

I was sitting in a corner table by myself when what could only be described as a Nord warrior from the old tales came striding in. I definitely watched him approach the bar, long muscular legs taking the eyes, and he was almost as broad a door, muscles just ripping down his arm. When he turned to look for a chair, I kicked the one opposite me so hard, it nearly fell over. When smiled at me, I would have sucked his cock then and there.

He took a seat and I have to gulp, otherwise I was going to start drooling all over the table. “Well met, kinsman.” I offered his hand. “Idolaf.”

I grabbed his hand, feeling his strength as he grasped mine. “Ragnar.”

“Not seen you around before, Ragnar. New in town?”

“Aye. Arrived today. Come in from Falkreath. Before that, Cyrodiil.”

“What brings you to Skyrim? Picked at bad time with the war and everything.”

“Want the honest answer?”

He chuckled. “Sure, though I slightly dread what you’ll say.”

“Let’s just say the Count of Bruma did not appreciate the fact his son was homosexual, nor the fact I was found fucking said son by his personal guard. So I was exiled.”

“Hmmm. Some would say he was narrow minded. Only son?”

“Aye, which is why it was such a big deal. Of course, we thought it worth it every time.”

Valga had told me that being honest about all that would gain interest, simply because the man, or men, would know which way I swung, though she insisted most men in Skyrim happily fucked men. Something to do with the traditional warrior culture. Men would marry and have a family, but it was accepted that men would get together and enjoy each other’s company in a manner of different ways.

She also told me that things happened differently in Skyrim compared to Cyrodiil. Yes, courting and romance still existed, but if two people were attracted, it could be two minutes or two hours, but if you wanted to fuck, you fucked. And she let me know that I’d learn very quickly how men and futanari would show an attraction if they wanted to fuck. Most of it body language, but she made me laugh, admitting a lot of the time, any prospective partner would just be blunt in what they wanted. I said that would make life easier.

The flirting wasn’t exactly subtle between either of us. Returning with my own round, Idolaf had moved his chair around next to mine. He was of similar size and stature, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a beard he kept neat and trimmed. He was definitely older than myself. I had him picked as a soldier, whether retired or on leave.

It was halfway through the tankard that he kissed me and I learned immediately that this was a man who wanted control. Divines, he was a good kisser though, not taking long for have his tongue in my mouth. Running my hands up his back, I could just feel the muscles and power. I knew I was going to be one hell of a good fuck, when it happened. I was confident to know it wasn’t a case of if.

While I would have liked feeling him up, I would rather just see and get on with it. It took the waitress to wander over and clear her throat to make us break up. “Look,” she said softly, “Hulda doesn’t usually mind, but… you two look ready to fuck right, as of now. Hulda will turn a blind eye to most things, but she doesn’t exactly want to men such as yourselves…”

“We’ll calm down,” I stated.

“My cock isn’t going to calm down, Ragnar,” Idolaf stated.

“You have a room?” the waitress asked.

“I do but… I’m not exactly quiet.”

“Nor am I,” Idolaf added, “And my house is out too. Mother… she’s a busybody.” He paused, giving it thought. “You’re from Bruma. You have communal bathhouses and saunas there?”

I couldn’t help grin. “Where do you think Lucius and I spent half our time fucking?”

“You’re more than welcome to return to sleep later,” the waitress stated, “Even return to fuck if you want, if it’s a little quieter for you.”

“Thanks. Don’t mean to cause a scene.”

“Some of us wouldn’t mind,” the waitress said, looking me up and down, “But we do have other patrons.”

As she walked away, Idolaf gave me a quick elbow, gesturing with his head towards her. “Saadia smells fresh meat in the water.”

“Huh? The waitress?”

“She’s notorious, that one. She loves fucking young men.”

“Oh, you mean…”

“Aye, and the look she just gave you, Ragnar, suggests she likes what she sees. But, then again, so do I. Bathhouse?”

“Definitely.”

I was used to bathhouses but Idolaf explained things were different in Skyrim. Women were allowed in the mornings and early to mid-afternoon. Men and futanari were given access at lunchtime and evenings, simply because they were popular places for men and futanari to meet up and have sex. When we walked in, we stripped off and headed to the sauna. There were a few men already inside, some sitting back and relaxing, but there were others already having fun.

Idolaf sat down on the wooden bench the lined three of the walls. In the middle was the fire, upon which rocks rested, water thrown on them to provide the steam. I sat down between his legs, gazing up across his muscled, scarred body. I was in rather good shape myself but he was something else.

And his cock was thick and log, wasting no time running my tongue along the shaft. I do that quite a few times, running my tongue down to give his rather large balls some attention as well, and that certainly earned a grin of appreciation, before running back up to his cock, carefully taking it by the base and wrapping my lips around the thick head of his cock, using my tongue as I stroked the rest of his cock.

“Fuck yes,” he groaned.

“I swallow,” I muttered, and I got to work making sure I could swallow his cum, and I certainly wanted to prove my own talents by trying to swallow as much as of his cock as possible.

I teased him, of course. Sure, I wanted to make him cum, swallow it, then have him fuck me, but as much as I loved being fucked, I loved sucking thick cock just as much. Even Lucius had to fight me off at times, as I’d just fall to my knees, take his cock out and start sucking it. Idolaf was certainly enjoying what I was doing rather quickly, groaning loudly as his head was rolled back.

Using only my mouth and tongue, I focused on my hands on running them up and down his thighs, feeling up his abs and up his chest, able to reach up to his arms. His hands end up running through my hair before running through my thick hair, feeling his hips start to thrust into my mouth.

“Divines, you’ve got some talent,” he moaned.

“Just want you to cum,” I moaned, busy stroking my cock at the same time.

I didn’t wait much longer. Maybe a couple of minutes before he released a guttural groan, the sort I remember Lucius making before he filled me with his cum. This masculine, carnal groan that sent a shiver through my body. Idolaf made the same groan and I was rewarded by that first spurt of hot, thick cum filling my mouth. I couldn’t help releasing a moan of my own as spurt after spurt filled my mouth, greedily swallowing each one down. When I felt he was empty, I carefully released his cock but spent plenty of time licking it up and down, before he finally pulled me up so I could kiss him.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he murmured.

“Hope you’re not finished with me yet.”

He gave me that sort of grin I liked. The sort that suggested I was going to be fucked hard very soon. I ended up straddling his lap, sitting on his thick cock as his fingers grasped mine. “You have quite the cock yourself, Ragnar. I’ll enjoy playing with when I fuck you in a few minutes.”

Sitting me back on the bench next to him, he spread my legs nice and wide, teasing me by pressing his thick cock against me, before he stood up and grabbed a bottle of oil from a nearby counter. Looking around, I wasn’t the only one being fucked, nor was I the only one sucking dick, though concentrating on Idolaf like I had, I wasn’t really listening to anything except him.

What he did next did surprise me, placing the bottle next to me as he grabbed my thighs and had me slide down, lowering his mouth to run his tongue over my arsehole. I definitely enjoyed that, watching as he grabbed the bottom of oil, pouring it over my cock and balls, feeling him massage it down my thighs before I felt him slide a couple of fingers straight into my arse. He took a few minutes getting me ready, surprised he used his mouth again, but he seemed to enjoy it as much as I did.

“Fuck,” I hissed, as he had a very talented tongue, “If you’re this good with your tongue.”

He lifted his head and grinned, sitting up on his knees, pouring more oil on my body and cock, massaging it in as his fingers ended up back at my arse, this time feeling three thick fingers inside me, no doubt wanting to get me ready. I could have told him it was fine, but even just his fingers felt great.

But we both knew what we wanted, feeling his fingers taken out, placing the head of his cock and sliding it quite easily. Once he was buried, he leaned forward to give me one hell of a kiss before he wrapped his hands around my thighs and just started to pump into me. Divines, he felt wonderful straight away, the thickness spreading my arsehole nicely, while his length ensured I felt him deep inside my arse.

He was fucking me hard within a couple of minutes, grabbing underneath my knees so he could use one hand to start stroking me cock. With his cock pumping into me and his hand caressing my cock, little wonder I came hard, the first couple of spurts hard enough to land on my face, the rest landing on my chest.

Now that I’d cum, he could just focus on fucking me, leaning forward, hand to either side of my body, kissing me hard as he started to pound me even harder. His cock was fantastic. He had me grunting and groaning constantly, while he made the same sounds as I knew he’d last quite a while since I’d sucked him off first.

“Tightest arse I’ve had in a while,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss me.

“I’m just loving your cock right now,” I murmured back, my cock still rock hard, so I started stroking it again.

“Want it even harder?”

“Fuck yes.”

He pulled out, but lifted me up and spun me around so I rested my head on the bench, feeling him leaned over me as I felt him slide his cock back inside me. Divines, he fucked me senseless for the next few minutes, barely able to concentrate on stroking my cocking, eventually just giving up as he grabbed my wrist, holding it behind my back, his left hand on the back of my head, driving his thick cock into me.

“Fuck me,” I moaned, “Fuck me so hard…”

I reckon everyone else would have been watching us by now as we were both making a lot of noise, and his cock driving into my arse was producing noise of its own. Pushing my head down even harder, he was now completely pounding me, unable to stop the loud moan that escape my mouth as I felt like I wanted to cum but couldn’t.

Opening my eyes, I could see a couple of people to one side watching us, both stroking their cocks at the same time. I figured anyone else inside the sauna was doing the same thing. Glancing back, I could see Idolaf’s upper body moving with each thrust of his hips.

“Oh fuck, I’m close,” he suddenly cried, letting go of my wrist as both hands ended up in the middle of my back, feeling his slightly adjusted, his thrusting slowing slightly but going even harder, ever deeper.

“Bury that cock,” I moaned.

It was perhaps another dozen thrusts before I felt that first throb of his thick cock in my tight arse, groaning loudly as he fired that first spurt into me. Another hard thrust, another spurt. I counted at least half a dozen more before he left himself buried, resting forward on his forearms, feeling his chest resting on my back.

“Holy shit,” he muttered, “Holy shit…” Then I felt him nuzzle at my neck, which made me smile, turning to be greeted by a softer kiss than I would have thought. “So… you in Whiterun long?”

“I am now! That was… are there more men like you around?”

That earned a grin. “Ah, man after my own heart, Ragnar.”

“I’m young and new to Skyrim. I wouldn’t mind trying some of its delights, but you, Idolaf. I’m not done with you yet now, and definitely will be wanting this again.”

His grin only broadened. “Ragnar, if you think I’m done with you right now…”

“Well, I was hoping this was only the first load left in me tonight.”

The next kiss was nowhere near as soft, pulling out a moment to spin me back onto my arse, feeling his cum already starting to drip out, back in the same position as he slid back inside me. But I made a gesture, having him stand up as I leaned forward, watching his eyes as I swallowed his cock. Sucked him for a good five minutes before I oiled him up again, leaning back as he quickly slid his cock back inside me.

Fucked me just as hard that second time. More men arrived, a few watching us, though others got on with sucking and fucking each other. Idolaf did ask if I wanted to have something in my mouth while he fucked me, but I said I was only there with him last night, but I was always open to other things when we met again. I think that answer pleased him.

He eventually left three loads in my arse over the next couple of hours, and I came a couple more time myself, so by the time we were done, cum was dripping out of my arse and all down my chest. He helped me up, and I’ll admit to slightly staggering out of the sauna towards the washroom. That’s when he proved rather gentle, ensuring my body was clean, though when he used his tongue to lick up some of my cum, I couldn’t help kiss him back for that. I told him not to worry about my arse as I had always loved walking around, full of my lover’s cum, feeling it slowly leak out.

After dressing, we gathered outside near the Gildergreen, glancing up to see a clear night sky full of stars. We’d certainly been in the sauna a few hours as the temperature had dropped considerably.

“So you’ll be in town a while, Ragnar?”

“Aye. I’ll find some work, earn a little coin…”

“Well, if you ever want some company, Ragnar.”

“Definitely. Think I don’t want to be fucked like that again?”

“Just me or others too?”

“I’d want you alone, but if you want others to join in, I won’t say no either.”

That last kiss suggested he definitely wanted to fuck me again, and I wanted him to fuck me. I watched him walk away, long muscular legs striding, literally sex on legs, far as I was concerned. Returning to The Bannered Mare, the waitress was cleaning up, glancing my way and smiling. “Enjoy yourself at the sauna?”

“Certainly did.”

“I’m glad. Idolaf is a good man. Great fuck as well.” I couldn’t help grin. “I haven’t fucked him, if that’s what you’re wondering. But many a man has walked in here after spending time with him. You have that same look.”

“You’re right. A great fuck. Now I need sleep.”

She walked towards me, offering her hand. “I’m Saadia. What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Ragnar. And sweetie?”

“You look like a real sweetheart, Ragnar. And I’m thinking I might just like to have a little fun with you.” I couldn’t help chuckle, which earned a curious glance. “What is it?” she asked.

“Valga did warn me that you would be up front. I wasn’t expecting that up front.”

“Valga? Falkreath?” I nodded. “She fuck you?”

“I spent a month in Falkreath after arriving from Cyrodiil.”

“Oh sweetie, I bet she treated you ever so right. Well, if you’re ever in the mood for some big black cock, you just come see little Saadia, and she’ll treat you right.”

“Yeah?”

“As I said, you’re a sweetheart. And I do like them young. Twenty?”

“Twenty-one winters.”

“Oh, I will have a lot of fun with you then.” She patted my butt. “But off to bed with you for now. I’d rather fuck you without another man’s cut dripping out of you.”

I headed to my bedroom, stripped off and got into bed. I think I was asleep within a couple of minutes.


	3. Whelp

“Here you go, sweetie,” Saadia said, placing the plate in front of me.

“Thanks. I’m starving.”

“Guess you built up an appetite last night?”

I gave her a look, unable to stop the grin. “Aye. It was a good night.”

“Are you staying in Whiterun long?”

“I’m thinking of joining this Companion order I heard about. I’m good with a sword and could do with making a little coin. Purse is starting to feel a little light.”

“Good idea. And it means you’ll be staying close by.” I gave her another look as I chewed on a little meat. “I’m sure you’re used to how up front we are now, Ragnar. If I know Valga…”

“I’m actually rather flattered by the attention, Saadia. And I’ll certainly be hanging around for a while yet, I reckon.”

Finishing breakfast, I finished putting on my armour, grabbing my sword and shield, heading into the cool morning air. The word I would use to call it would be invigorating. The market place was already busy, traders at their stalls calling out all their deals, noticing locals perusing the goods, no doubt hoping for fresh vegetables for dinner that evening.

Walking up the stairs to what was the Gildergreen, it was obvious to even me that it appeared a little lifeless. The Jorrvaskr mead hall was up another flight of stairs, no-one standing guard at the door, so I just wandered in. To be greeted by a fist-fight was not exactly what I was expecting, standing to watch for a few minutes, amused to hear that the crowd was giving both fighters advice.

Shaking my head, I approached the elderly maid, asking for Kodlak Whitemane. Pointed towards a staircase, I ended up in the downstairs living quarters, walking towards the other end where a man with a grey beard and hair sat, reading a book. Knocking on the door, he glanced and immediately beckoned me forward.

“Are you Kodlak Whitemane?”

“I am he. And you are?”

“Ragnar Shield-Splitter. I was hoping to join your order.”

“You do?” He stood up slowly and approached me, looking up to meet my eyes before he slowly walked around me. “Hmmm. Physically impressive, at least.” He grabbed my sheathed sword. “Are you any good with that?”

“Considering where I lived, I haven’t had all that much opportunity to swing it in anger.”

“Where did you live?”

“Bruma, just over the border in Cyrodiil.”

“Ah, I wondered about the accent. But you are a Nord. I can tell.”

“Aye. Mother and father were both Nords. Grandparents, and a line going back generations.”

“Hmmm.” He sat back down, looking up at me. “Why did you leave Bruma?”

“Exiled, not just from there, but from Cyrodiil. It’s… a long story.”

“You didn’t murder someone, did you?”

“No. I slept with someone I probably shouldn’t have been doing. Worth it though.”

“Ah, a matter of the heart then. Yours is not the first story I’ve heard. Now, Ragnar, before we do accept your services, we like to know our recruits can at least handle a weapon and at least moderately fit. Vilkas should in his room. He’ll put you through your paces. Then…” He looked me up and down. “You’ll sit down with Skjor. He’ll explain the rest.”

I found Vilkas, a rather impressive, imposing brute of a man, and he escorted me outside. He wanted to see my form with sword and shield first, and we ended up dueling. He wanted to check that I had at least some talent and training. Next was archery, firing half a dozen arrows into a target. Didn’t do too badly at that, though it wasn’t my forte. Then he wanted to check out if I was fit enough. I’d always been athletic so that wasn’t a problem.

After that, it was back inside and I was led towards Skjor. He was rather tall, shaved head, and scars that suggested a hard life. He was in discussion with another member, who was introduced as Aela, a rather gorgeous redhead. Despite my interests, I could still appreciate a beautiful woman. “Close the door on your way out, Vilkas,” Skjor stated, after Vilkas said I’d done enough to impress him. Once I was left alone with them, they both looked me up and down a couple of times. “Hmmm. Impressive.”

“Strip,” Aela stated.

“What?” I asked, unable to hide surprise.

“Strip. We want to get a good look at you.”

I could have just said ‘fuck this’ and walked out, but maybe there was a reason why. Nudity wasn’t a big deal, so I disassembled myself out of armour until I stood there in just my underwear. Skjor coughed, gesturing that I remove that too. Once I was naked, they both walked around me a couple of times. “Damn, better than most of the whelps we’ve had lately,” Aela stated, feeling a softer hand than I expected trail across my shoulders.

“Why have you joined our order?” Skjor asked once he stood in front of me.

“To be completely honest, I need coin to survive. And I can swing a sword so…”

“At least you’re honest. Many fill our ears with tales of honour and glory. All bullshit, of course, thinking that’s what we want to hear. Though we do honour Ysgramor in what we do, we’re all here because we enjoy the job and make coin doing it.”

“You suck cock?” Aela asked bluntly.

I definitely stared at her in surprise for a few seconds, then glanced at Skjor for a few seconds more. “I mean, sure, I thought that would be assumed considering…”

“And do you like being fucked?” Skjor added.

“Absolutely.”

That made them both grin. “Twins are going to love you then,” Aela said with a chuckle, “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one winters.”

“Hmmm. Rather young,” Skjor murmured before he stepped forward, “On your knees. Final initiation.” I did as he asked as, since stripping, I’d been expecting something to happen. “If you haven’t figured out yet, Aela is futanari. Only men and futanari are part of our order. The Companions like to fight and we like to fuck, Ragnar. How does that sound?”

“Should have joined earlier!”

Both of them chuckled. “Enthusiasm. Good, just what we like to see and hear. Now, you said you like to suck cock. I’m going to offer you mine, Ragnar. Would you be willing to make me cum?”

“Sure.”

He took out quite a thick cock and I had a feeling he didn’t want teasing. No doubt he was testing my talents in another area. Aela simply stood next to him and watched as I was soon lavishing it with attention, a mixture of mouth and hand. He seemed to enjoy it, feeling thick fingers run through my hair as his hips started to buck, gently thrusting into my mouth. Aela murmured her appreciation for my skill as Skjor eventually released a groan I knew well. He was getting close.

That first shot of cum into my mouth was always rather exciting, feeling a few more spurt as I slowly swallowed it all down. When he was empty, he gently pulled back as I sat back on my knees. “Well, you definitely enjoyed it considering you’re hard, Ragnar,” Aela said with humour.

Lifting her dress, she then showed her thicker, longer cock. I swallowed that just as eagerly, hearing Skjor chuckle as I was soon bobbing up and down her cock just as quick. “By Ysmir, this one is eager,” she muttered.

“I think he’s going to be quite popular,” he added.

Aela must have been excited as she eventually came in my mouth quicker than Skjor, though as I’d learned with Valga, her volume of cum was certainly more than a man. Once I released her cock, she took a couple of steps back, glancing down at me with a rather sweet grin. Think I’d impressed her too.

Once they were both packed away, I was asked to stand up and dress myself. Aela headed outside, asking me to follow her, as Skjor added quietly, “My quarters. Tonight, if you’re interested.”

I glanced back and grinned. “Sure am.”

“Good.”

Meeting the rest of the Companions was somewhat amusing as it was clear a few were accepting of any newcomers, simply waiting to see if they proved themselves capable, while a couple immediately had a poor opinion, based on the Divines only knew what. The one who really didn’t seem to like me on first appearance was Njada Stonearm, left wondering if I’d offended her in a previous life, but I was assured she treated any newcomer like that. Apparently it was difficult to gain her respect, though once you did, it was worth it.

At least I was given my own bed to sleep in, so I wouldn’t have to keep paying for a bed at the tavern. I had a small chest of drawers for any personal items, not that I had carried all that much. Heading upstairs, I was feeling rather hungry, pleased to see meat already cooking on the spit, a few Companions already sitting around, drinking. I joined in, getting to know my fellow warriors.

I’d probably enjoyed two or three tankards, chatting away to anyone sitting close to me, and I had no problem telling my story. Going over the fact I was caught fucking the count’s son left me being the cause of quite a few jokes, but they could also hear the fact I did genuinely love the man, but there was no point worrying about it any longer. That part of my life was now over, and I admitted that, for the time being, I was just going to enjoy life.

“Does that mean a few partners, Ragnar?” Aela asked.

“Aye. As Valga told me, variety is the spice of life. Skyrim seems remarkably liberal in its attitudes towards sex, particularly compared to Cyrodiil, though I’m still quite young, and I didn’t exactly experiment outside of Lucius so…” I trailed off with a shrug.

Skjor eventually got up and walked to the stairs back, making a gesture with his hand to follow him shortly. He leaving led to nearly everyone else going, Aela getting up and sitting next to me. “You’re going to be in for quite the night, Ragnar,” she said, running one of her hands up my thigh, “We don’t always do this, but considering your preferences, we think you might enjoy it. Give it another five minutes, then head downstairs to Skjor’s room.”

I grinned, watching her walk away. It amused me how I was already viewing futanari. I’d noticed plenty of women around Bruma, but I’d never found myself attracted to them. But after my time with Valga, my opinion had changed substantially, at least in regards to futanari anyway. Being fucked by someone who looked like a woman had proven to be a lot of fun. Still preferred a man, there was just something about them which I loved, but I had certainly enjoyed the new aspect of my life.

Heading downstairs, I walked into Skjor’s room to find he, Aela, Vikas and Farkas all waiting for me, completely nude. I shut the door and looked across all four of them. The twins were… fit as fuck. Just hard muscles and scars, with more tattoos across their body than I thought. Skjor I’d already seen. Aela was just as fit, nice pair of breasts, toned stomach, and a fantastic pair of legs. I’d already seen Skjor and Aela naked, but it was fair to say the twins had been blessed too.

Didn’t need asking, I stripped straight away before dropping to my knees, making the four of them grin. “I think you have a slight submissive streak, Ragnar,” Skjor said, “Which is amusing considering the size of you.”

“I figured I was here for some other initiation.”

“Has anyone explained the Circle to you yet?” Shaking my head, he continued. “Kodlak is the Harbinger, the unofficial leader of this order. We four are the highest ranking, most respected warriors of our order. We are here to guide other Companions, offer advice, while also handing out contracts. Prove yourself worthy, and you too may rise to the Circle.”

“As for now though, Ragnar, this is not a usual initiation. It’s obvious you have perked our interests somewhat. You have already blown myself and Skjor. Would you care to do the same for Farkas and Vilkas?”

“Gladly.”

“Ever been fucked by four people at once?”

“I’ve had a couple of threesomes and my last night in Falkreath, there was four of us.”

“Good, so we can make this work, if you’re interested.”

“Definitely.”

Moving over to Vilkas and Farkas, they’d been blessed with a couple of lovely thick cocks as well. Both looked down at me and grinned as I wasted little time blowing them. I had a feeling this wasn’t the time for teasing. Make them cum, then I can be fucked. As I focused on them, Aela got behind me, feeling her fingers all over my body, giving me some rather nice compliments, before I felt her fingers at my arsehole, as I knew she was getting me ready.

“You have a lovely arse, Ragnar,” she whispered into ear, “Can’t wait to fuck it, or watch you be fucked.”

With my mouth full of cock, I could only grin as I felt her fingers slide inside me, groaning around said cock. As she gently fingered me, getting me nice and ready, I focused on Vilkas, using all the skills I’d learned, soon making him moan a few times as his hand was placed on the back of my head. When his hips started to move, that’s when I knew he was getting close. To my amusement, just as he was about to cum, he pulled out and shot all over my face. Thankful I didn’t have a beard, I chuckled before focusing on his twin.

“He’s pretty damned good,” he muttered.

“We might have to share him sometime, brother.”

“Haven’t done that in a while.”

Farkas came a little quicker than his twin, I guess already rather excited. Aela had removed her fingers by then, so I was asked to move onto the bed, Skjor wasting little time getting behind me and slowly sliding his thick cock inside me. “Fuck yes,” I moaned.

Aela sat on her knees in front of me, and as Skjor wasted little time fucking me, I focused on Aela’s cock at the same time. I was soon being pumped at both ends, Aela running fingers through my hair, gently thrusting into my mouth, Skjor’s hands at my hips as the sound of his skin slapping against mine soon echoed. I glanced to see the twins just watching for the moment.

“Once they both cum, we’re doing the same,” Farkas stated.

Skjor had a great cock, I’ll admit that right now, Aela eventually moving to the side as I lowered my head, glancing back to watch him. He was soon really driving into me, lowering my arse further down so he could lean forward to really start to fuck me. “Fuck yes,” I groaned.

He didn’t say all that much, but he wasn’t quiet, plenty of grunts and groans as he fucked me. He didn’t tell me when he was getting close, I only knew he was enjoying an orgasm when he released another loud groan and I felt him bury his cock, spurting hot cum deep into me. Loved that feeling. He kept pumping until he was empty before he sat back and pulled out, making me chuckle as he patted my cheeks with his cock, before he moved out of the way and Aela slid her very thick cock straight into me.

Divines, she fucked me hard straight away. Didn’t even have to touch my cock to cum within a couple of minutes. She leaned forward, resting her lips by my ear, talking dirty as she pounded me. She eventually grabbed the back of my head, forcing it into the pillow as she slammed into me.

“Impressive,” Skjor stated, “Others have said enough by now.”

“Love it,” I grunted as she continued to pound me, “Nothing like a good, hard fuck.”

“Oh, he’s going to fit in very well here,” Farkas stated.

Aela couldn’t last forever, and I soon felt her thick cock throb as she flooded me with cum, leaving it buried in me for a couple of minutes before she kissed my cheek, thanked me for a good fuck, and pulled out. I wasn’t empty for long, Farkas getting behind me, immediately sliding his cock into me. I heard him chuckle. “By Talos, Aela, you filled him up!”

“He was a good fuck, Farkas.”

“Brother, why don’t we do something else?”

I glanced back to see Farkas grinning. “Ah, good idea but…”

“Ragnar, have you ever been fucked by two people at once?”

“No… but…”

“Okay, not tonight. But is it something you might be willing to try?”

“Sure. I’m willing to try nearly anything but tonight…”

“Sure, sure. Brother, fuck him first, then I’ll have a go.”

So Farkas fucked me, and as I’d already made him cum, he fucked me for ages. Vilkas sat on his knees in front of me, though while I did suck his cock a little bit, he wanted to wait until he could fuck me too. He eventually moved, Aela and Skjor replacing him, and I distracted myself by blowing them instead. Skjor grabbed my head and kept my mouth on his cock after a few minutes, Aela chuckling. “You just want him to swallow more cum,” she stated.

That didn’t sound like a bad idea to me either, Farkas running his hands up my back to grab my shoulders, making me start to moan as he really started to pump into me. It felt fantastic as the previous two, and he fucked me harder and harder until he almost roared, feeling his thick cock throb with each spurt of cum inside me. He pulled out and Vilkas replaced him, same position as his brother. Watching me fucked hard must have turned on Skjor, as he came in my mouth within a few minutes, so Aela offered her cock again, which I greedily took in my mouth.

“We definitely have a keeper here, brothers,” she said softly, “Like them when they’re so keen to please.”

Skjor laughed. “Aela, I think he’s just as keen to be fucked and blow us in return.”

I looked up and nodded, earning a nod of appreciation. Vilkas fucked me for as long as his brother did, unable to tell who was better, as they were both great fucks. When he did finally cum in me, I was left blowing Aela for a few more minutes before she left a load in my mouth again. Once she was empty I collapsed onto the bed on my back, breathing deeply.

Skjor disappeared, returning with a tray with five tankards, handing me one as I sat on the edge of the bed. Aela sat next to me, her hand back on my thigh. “Do you need to cum again”?

“Not right now. I’m assuming we’re just having a break?”

That earned chuckles from the four of them. “We can keep going if you want to, Ragnar,” Skjor stated.

“If you’re having fun, I certainly am.”

“Definitely a keeper,” Aela said softly, kissing my cheek, “Had a good feeling about you.”

Finishing our drinks rather quickly, he laid down as I slid down his cock, letting me control it as I blew Aela, stroking off the twins at the same time. We lasted in that position for quite a while until Skjor pulled me forward, resting on my forearms as his hands firmly grabbed my arse, really started to fuck me nice and hard again. Divines, it felt fantastic, really pumping me for ages before I felt him leave another load inside me. He pulled out as Farkas immediately slid inside me, hands on my shoulders again, pumping me nice and hard as I blew Vilkas in front of me.

The twins spitroasted me for quite a while, pumped in both ends once again, as Vilkas got a little excited and started to almost fuck my face at one stage, not that it overly bothered me. Aware he probably wanted to fuck me too, he eventually stopped as Aela stat back in front of me, giving me her cock to suck once again. As soon as Farkas finished, he pulled out, Vilkas inside me again, continuing what his brother started. Skjor still lay underneath me through all this, little surprise I eventually came all over his stomach and chest, without anyone touching me.

I’d been fucked for well over an hour by the time Vilkas came inside me again, Aela asking everyone to move and asking me to lay back. Carefully spreading my legs, she lifted my arse up with a pillow before sliding her cock inside me. Then she leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. That was the first kiss of the evening, which actually made me blush. “Don’t normally do that,” she whispered, “But you’re just too damned cute.”

“Uh-oh, she likes him,” Vilkas joked.

“Tight arse. Nice cock. Fit body. What’s not to like”? she murmured as she started to rather gently fuck me. Then she kissed me again, sliding her tongue inside my mouth. Learned very quickly she was one hell of a kisser. As she fucked me, I could easily stroke myself at the same time, watching either her eyes or looking down to see her thick cock disappearing inside me.

She fucked me for ages, far longer than the other three. Eventually resting my heels softly on her lower back, she was soon pounding me nice and hard, no surprise that I came again, this time all over myself. It was quite the orgasm, which she seemed to realise. “I’ll put that down to you loving my thick cock, Ragnar,” she whispered before kissing me hard again.

That set her off, a few last thrusts before I felt her fill me again, and I knew that was probably night over for all of us. Still, she left her cock buried as she continued to kiss me for a little longer before she pulled back, sitting on her knees, leaving her cock buried as I removed my legs. “If I look down, Ragnar, I can’t see my cock. How does it feel?”

“Fantastic.”

She pulled out and I felt quite a bit of cum immediately flow out, no surprise considering I’d been fucked for a few hours by now. Skjor offered a hand to help me up, no surprise to see the twins had left by now. Aela kissed my cheek and sauntered towards her room naked.

“Enjoy yourself, Ragnar?” he asked.

“Aye. That was a lot of fun.”

“She likes you. She doesn’t kiss people very often. I’m sure you’ve noticed we didn’t. Kissing is… intimate, I find. When the twins get their hands on you, they might. I just like to fuck.”

“I’m not offended, Skjor. She’s a good kisser.”

“So I’ve been told. Would you be interested in that again?”

“Absolutely. And if you ever just want me to yourself… Just ask me in here if you want your dick sucked or you just want a quick fuck.” He chuckled at my honesty as I shrugged. “Always enjoyed being fucked so if you’re offering…”

“Ragnar, I think you’re going to have a lot of fun with us, make some coin at the same time, and I’ve got a good feeling about you. I think your presence here will end up being a boon for the Companions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment or subscribe if you liked this chapter / story so far.


End file.
